Supernova
by seaglassgirl
Summary: She's a supernova in Sasuke's dark universe. Canon/Drabble


Okay so Sarada has to be their child. If this whole thing is true, I might give up on anime forever.

Who am I kidding? I'm a fucking weeabo.

Anyway, super short oneshot I wrote like 9 months ago and never bothered to upload.

Tessa

* * *

 **supernova** \- a stellar explosion that briefly outshines an entire galaxy, radiating as much energy as the Sun or any ordinary star is expected to emit over its entire life span, before fading from view over several weeks or months

It's the way she looked when she forgot anyone was watching.

She watched the fragile and tiny snowflakes drift down to earth and paint the city a soft white, and he watched her face light up with glee. Her hair was down, covering her jacket covered shoulders in a blanket of soft pink, like the petals of blooming cherry blossoms and Sasuke couldn't help but feel his insides melt, despite the external cold temperature.

As she turned to look at him, a joyful smile painted upon her porcelain face, Sasuke knew, with every cell in his body, that she was five feet and two inches of absolute perfection. Despite the fact that her pink hair clashed with her red pea coat, yellow rain boots and blue beanie, she looked perfectly matched against the contrast of the snow-white city. Sasuke can't help but let a small, warm smile turn up the edges of his mouth.

She was supernova in his dark universe.

"Sasuke-kun, stop looking at me, look at the beautiful snow!" She said, cheeks stained red with embarrassment as she points to the Winter Wonderland that the two lovers call home. Letting out a small chuckle, Sasuke appeased the petite, pink-haired girl next to him and looked out onto the city, feeling very much like he was trapped inside a snow globe.

He knows he doesn't deserve this. The comfortable and wonderful life with a loving, beautiful, ethereal girlfriend in the picture perfect city, with a group of friends that would do anything and everything for him. He's hurt people, people that should never be hurt (especially Sakura), he's abandoned his village, his home, and the people he calls his family. And yet, here he is, with a life that people would kill for.

Despite the cold, as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's gloved hand, a familiar warmth spreads through him. Flashing him a sweet smile, she squeezed his gloved hand reminding him that this moment is real. Tugging his arm, Sakura turned to give him another heart stopping smile, before leading him back to their apartment.

No matter what has happened, what he's done, everything has led him to this moment. Despite the fact that his early life was hellish, every mistake, tragedy and calamity made him who he was today.

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke, looking over at him with wide eyes. It was almost unfair; Sakura was such a good person. Sasuke wouldn't call his girlfriend a saint (in fact she was very far from holy, she had killed people with her bare hands and could be very scary when someone insulted her) but she was far more angelic than Sasuke deserved. She had always seen the best in him. Even when he was hell-bent on destroying their home, she had waited for him. He had asked her, repetitively, why? Why did her faith in him still prevail after years of sins weighed on his shoulders? Why did she choose him?

"Hm?" he questioned, looking down at her, his face a blank slate.

"What's on your mind?" She asked carefully. She also always knew when something was bothering him, a talent she had always possessed even during their genin years. As children, she had been a nuisance. She hadn't been useful during fights and was always crying when someone got hurt. He had written her off as annoying until their mission to The Land of the Waves. Somewhere among their missions to rescue cats from trees and rebuilding houses, he had grown fond of her as friend. He hadn't registered his growing affections for her until the Demon Brothers ambushed their team. She was just standing there with one measly kunai to defend herself. He acted on instinct when he jumped in front of her and told her to get back. To this day, he still remembered the terrible feeling of absolute fear that turned his blood cold when her life flashed before his eyes.

From then on, his affections grew like a weed. He didn't mind talking to her anymore. She wasn't annoying, she was just Sakura. He knew of her romantic affections for him, but instead of finding them to be a nuisance, he found them almost endearing. It was a foreign feeling to him, the boy that had lived most of his life alone. He didn't realize how strong his feelings had grown until the Chunin Exams: who knew his feelings for that dumb girl were strong enough to break the cursed seal with something as simple as a hug.

"You." He answered simply, watching as his confession made her eyes widen and cheeks turn red. It was the same expression that would often paint itself on her face when they were on the same genin team. Nostalgia welled up inside of him and Sasuke felt a wave of sentimentality wash over him.

"You're embarrassing me!" she groaned, before looking away from his gaze. Letting a small chuckle escape his lips, Sasuke looked up at the dark sky to watch the snow slowly fall.

It's funny how this girl changed his life. It's funny how when they were twelve, Sasuke called her annoying in an attempt to make her go away. It's funny that the girl with the pink hair became his girlfriend.

No one really knows what the future holds. Many have tried to 'see' the future with no avail. Everyone is always so concerned about what's going to happen. It's always 'Will I pass my test?' or 'Will he like me back?' and finally the most important question: 'When will I die?' Everyone is so caught up in planning the future that sometimes they forget about the present. No one takes the time to appreciate what the have. No one looks around them to admire the beauty in their life.

Looking back, Sasuke didn't care about the present. He had always had his mind set on avenging the tragedy his clan endured. He was always making plans and calculating where he would go and what he would do. Living spontaneously was a luxury afforded to idiots who had happy lives with a loving family and good friends. Living spontaneously was out of Sasuke's budget.

But now he was eighteen years old. His war was over and he was finally able to live in peace. He was finally able to slow down and look at the world around him. As he looked up at the infinite sky and watched the snowflakes float down to earth, he felt his girlfriend tug on his arm.

"Lets go home and make some hot chocolate!" she suggested as she stepped in front of him. Nodding in agreement, he turned to look at her. She was a mess of colors: pink hair, red cheeks, white lips, green eyes, red coat, blue beanie, yellow rainboots and a green scarf. She was a splash of color in his world of black and white.

She was a supernova in Sasuke's dark universe.

Fin.


End file.
